


Agni Kai World Champion

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Agni Kai (Avatar), Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Slice of Life, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula gets Ty Lee to watch a filmed interview of the current Agni Kai world champion with her.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Agni Kai World Champion

“Ty, Ty, Ty, Ty,” Azula flew into the living room where Ty Lee was sitting, on FaceTime with Suki. 

“What, what, what, what,” she said, dropping her phone, jumping up and matching Azula’s energy. Her girlfriend was practically bouncing, which was a very rare occurrence. 

“Guess what I just saw,” Azula said giddily, wrapping her arms around Ty Lee and swaying back and forth. 

“What baby? Tell me what you’re so excited about so I can be excited too,” Ty Lee said smiling widely and putting her arms on Azula’s shoulders. 

“Uh, I’m gonna go,” came an uncomfortable sounding voice from Ty Lee’s phone. 

“Bye Suki, talk to you later,” Ty Lee said distractedly. Suki hung up. 

“You know Bumi the sports commentator?”

Ty Lee nodded. 

“He did an interview with Kuzon, the Agni Kai world champion, and it’s on youtube and do you want to watch it with me.” 

“I’d love to watch it with you,” Ty Lee said, tilting her head to peck Azula on the lips.

Few things made Azula as happy as watching Kuzon dominate the competition at every Agni Kai Grand Prix event. Ty Lee also knew Azula dreamt of one day taking him on. She wasn’t that far away from that moment either. As reigning world junior champion many considered her to be a formidable future opponent. 

However, Agni Kai rules prevented minors from competing with adults by law, which Azula was sorely aware of as it was one of the main points in her father’s criminal trial. 

So for the time being Azula contented herself with absorbing every piece of media on Kuzon ever released. 

She could recreate his fights from memory and could rattle off all of his statistics in her sleep. 

Ty Lee knew that this interview with Bumi was big news because Kuzon very rarely agreed to interviews.

Azula leaned down and lifted Ty Lee in a fireman’s carry causing the acrobat to release a peel of laughter. 

“‘Zula put me down,” she protested lightly as she hit her fists lightly against Azula’s back. 

Azula ignored her and jumped down the stairs to the movie theater two at a time. 

“Faster this way,” she said.

She dropped Ty Lee on the couch and curled up beside her. The screen already had the video queued and ready to go. 

“Did you already start watching it,” Ty Lee asked, as Azula started pressed play on the remote. 

“Of course not,” she said. “I wanted to watch it with you,” she said, wrapping her arms around Ty Lee’s torso and pulling her in close as Bumi introduced himself. 

Ty Lee kissed Azula’s forehead. 

“It makes me really happy when you let me share things like this that make you so happy,” she said. 

Azula tore her eyes away from the screen for one moment to kiss Ty Lee firmly. 

“Always Ty,” she said before turning back to the screen. 

After himself, Bumi introduced his guest. He started by playing some clips of Kuzon’s greatest wins. 

Azula recited the year, location and challenger of each fight eliciting a giggle from Ty Lee. 

“You’re such a fangirl ‘Zula,” she said. 

Azula shrugged as she watched Kuzon take a seat across from Bumi on a set. 

“One day soon I’m going to beat him and that’s going to be me. And maybe some kid is going to know all of my fights and all of my moves,” she said. 

“When you’re super famous and everything, what’s going to happen with me,” Ty Lee asked, jokingly. “Are you going to toss me aside for starstruck little fangirls?”

“As if,” Azula scoffed. “We’ll get married and you can come to all of my matches and cheer me on and when Bumi interviews me he can do a segment on you and our love story. It’ll be much better than the one about Kuzon and his girlfriend,” Azula added, indicating at the clip they were playing now from the inside of his house. 

Ty Lee smiled wider than she thought was possible. 

“Thank you for including me in your future plans.” 

“Shhhh,” Azula said, pressing a finger to Ty Lee’s lips. 

Ty Lee took her hand and held it against her chest. 

As the interview played on, Azula looked at Ty Lee everytime she found something to be funny, just to see if her girlfriend was as amused as she was. 

After this happened a few times Ty gently ran her thumb over Azula’s face when it turned towards hers. 

“You’re so cute,” she whispered. 

Azula blushed a little and gave her a rare lopsided grin that Ty Lee was sure never saw the light of day before they started dating. 

Very few people ever saw below the cold, hard exterior of Azula. Even Ty Lee had only seen her this open a few times. Her world champion dream was what drove her and it brought out the best and worst in her. In this case it was the best. 

They continued to watch and Azula began to commentate, which cracked Ty Lee up more than Bumi’s jokes. 

Ty Lee probably watched more of Azula’s face than the actual video but she believed her enjoyment to be just as much. 

At the very end of the interview Bumi and Kuzon sat in front of a screen. Azula jolted up when she saw and leaned forward. 

Her quick movement drew Ty Lee’s attention back to the video. 

“Who would you consider to be the biggest threat to your title in the upcoming year,” Bumi asked Kuzon.

“There is only one competitor in the whole world I would say could put up an actual fight,” Kuzon said leaning back and running a hand over his bald head. 

Azula squeezed Ty Lee’s hand. 

“Who is it? We’d all love to know,” Bumi said, indicating at the cameras in the room. “Have you fought him before.”

“Actually it’s not a “him”. And I haven’t been able to fight her because she was in the juniors category but she’s aging up in a few months.” 

Ty Lee’s eyes widened as she suddenly understood what was about to happen. 

“Is he,” she whispered. Azula shushed her aggressively. 

“Well who is this mystery woman,” Bumi asked. 

“It’s the junior world champion, Azula,” Kuzon said. 

Ty Lee screamed and pounced on her girlfriend.

“Oh my Agni, he’s talking about you,” she squealed as she hugged her, but Azula was still fixated on the screen. 

“Watch, watch, watch baby,” she said and Ty Lee turned around.

“As it happens we actually have a message here from Azula to show you today,” Bumi said. 

Kuzon chuckled and crossed his arms. 

Bumi pressed a button on his screen and Azula popped up next to Bumi in that same room. 

“If you could send one message to Kuzon, what would you say,” Bumi asked her. 

“Your time has passed, old man. I’m coming for your title,” she said, steel faced directly towards the camera.

“Aren’t you scared, making threats like that,” Bumi asked with a laugh. 

“Nothing scares me,” the Azula on TV said cavalierly. 

“Nothing at all?” 

Azula smirked. 

“Well there is one thing,” she said.

“Oh?”

“When my girlfriend gets mad at me.”

Ty Lee’s breath caught in her throat. 

“You aren’t scared of the reigning Agni Kai World Champion but you are scared of your girlfriend?” 

“I know for a fact I can beat him because I refuse to let Ty Lee down,” Azula says before the clip is cut out. 

“Well there you have it,” Bumi says, looking at Kuzon. “Anything to say to that?”

“I look forward to a great competition because I also have a girlfriend I can’t let down. We’ll see who’s more motivated, won’t we?” 

Bumi and Kuzon laughed and the credits played. 

Azula turned to Ty Lee with the widest smile that had ever graced her face. Ty Lee was sobbing. 

“What did you think,” she asked. 

Ty Lee threw herself into Azula’s arms, pushing her onto her back sideways on the couch. 

“I love you so much ‘Zula,” she said. 

“I love you too.”

“You were on TV,” Ty Lee said.

“I know,” Azula chuckled, sitting up still holding Ty Lee. 

“You talked about me on TV. You could have said anything,” she said. 

“I stuck to the most important things,” Azula said with a nonchalant shrug, however it was anything but nonchalant to both girls. 

“I can’t wait for you to be the Agni Kai World Champion.”

“I can’t wait for you to be the Agni Kai World Champion’s girlfriend. Not that it will be your whole personality. Obviously you’re already great without it it’ll just be an-” 

Azula was cut off by Ty Lee’s lips on hers. 

“I can’t wait to be the Agni Kai World Champion's girlfriend.”


End file.
